


Like a Moth to Angel Flame

by DMitchell1985



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absence doesn’t make Charlie’s heart grow fonder, his nearest does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Moth to Angel Flame

**Author's Note:**

> So much for quick 100 word drabble. lol

Charlie groaned in frustration at the hopelessness of it all. Despite Michael’s assurances, there was no way to save them, not with God himself sending all of Heaven after her baby. Michael meant well, obviously, but what did he know of human suffering? Sure, he had seen it for countless years from his heavenly perch, but what did he know of human fatal flaws and the shit they got themselves into?

She bitterly sank down onto her bed and sighed dejectedly as she stared up at the ceiling of her trailer. She had never wanted to end up like this, but here she was. Abandoned by the man she thought she loved, pursued by the man that she didn’t, and longing for an angel she wished had fathered her bastard child. It was a mess, plain and simple. Not unlike Charlie herself.

Lying back against her pillows, Charlie hiked up her dress and slipped her thumbs into the elastic waistband of her underwear before pulling the material down her hips. There may be no saving her, but she could at least seek the relief she sought in the meantime.

She gently rubbed her belly as she thought back to the commanding way that Michael had descended upon them and seized control of the diner. They were scared and they were fighting amongst themselves after they’d had to kill the old lady. But there he was, all dusty golden light and armed promise. 

Closing her eyes, Charlie pinched her nipples through the fabric of her dress and rolled the bits of flesh between her fingertips. Shocks of pleasure zinged through her at the contact, automatically arching her back in response. She gasped in delight and moved a hand down between her legs as the other continued to caress the rosy bud. Charlie’s fingers lightly parted her curls and pressed her against her clit.

Starting slowly, she rubbed herself in widening circles as she relished the feeling of her fingers on her flesh. Using her nails, Charlie pressed harder against her clit, stroking herself for all that she was worth as she thought about Michael mastering her. She thought about his strong hands touching every part of her body before ghosting their way along her inner thighs towards their goals.

His thick fingers would part her flesh painfully slow, teasing her near the point of madness until she begged him to touch her. He would laugh, low in his throat, and yield to her demands only to deliver the barest of flicks to her clit. Charlie could hear how she would whine and pant and beg for _more_ as she twisted in her sheets and lifted her hips to press against his hand.

Michael would bury his face in her neck, inhale deeply, and then rub her in earnest. His fingers would roughly slide in and out of her slick heat as he brought her closer and closer to release. Charlie would feel his hard on heating her thigh as he thrust against her and that would be all she needed to push her over the edge. Her muscles would pulse around his fingers as her climax overtook her, drenching his hand.

Without warning, Charlie’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Michael calling her name outside of her trailer. She froze exactly as she was, come cooling on her fingertips with her panties around her knees. 

Charlie tried to sound calm as she cleared her throat and called back, I’ll be right there! Gimme me a minute!"

She waited for a reply that didn’t come.

After a moment, she wiped her hand on her sheets before using them to quickly swipe between her legs. She gingerly sat up, pulled her clothes into place, and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Letting out a defeated breath into the empty air, she slunk out of the trailer to see what new fresh Hell she and her baby had wrought.


End file.
